simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Apu Nahasapeemapetilon
Apu Nahasapeemapetilon is a playable character and one of the main protagonists in the game, The Simpsons: Hit & Run. He is friends with the Simpsons Family, and can be played as the main protagonist in Level 5. Apu manages and works at the Kwik-E-Mart, and can always be seen there during the three suburb levels. Apu also makes mission appearances in Levels 2, 3, and very briefly in 6. Finally, as mentioned before he is the main character during Level 5. Roles & Appearances Apu is one of the game's protagonists. He is the fifth playable character and the only non-Simpson family protagonist. The following list contains all of Apu's appearances in the game: Level 1 * The Cola Caper - When Homer arrives at the Kwik-E-Mart, he asks Apu if he can purchase Buzz Cola and a bucket of ice cream with mini pies like Marge asked him to. Apu is puzzled, and wonders what happened to the previous ice cream that his wife bought that morning. Homer replies by saying that he probably ate it and how he doesn't remember stuff too good. Level 2 * Better Than Beef - Apu waits at the Krusty Burger near the construction site, when Cletus and Bart arrive there in his Pickup Truck after collecting the road kill, Apu chases them, saying that no one but him can sell rotten meat in Springfield. Cletus and Bart manage to escape from Apu. Level 3 * Bonfire of the Manatees (Boss) - Lisa finds Apu at the Krusty Burger near the Android's Dungeon. She and Apu ram Cletus' truck and collect the road kill. When Lisa asks about Bart's whereabouts, Apu drives her to the observatory, suggesting her to consult Professor Frink about this. Level 4 * From Outer Space - Marge goes to the Kwik-E-Mart and asks Apu if he knows anything about the tainted Buzz Cola that he's selling. Apu himself doesn't know, but he'll try to get to the bottom of this. He then warns Marge that the Buzz Cola makes people do irrational things without guilt, which prompts Marge to go out and destroy every Cola Truck she can find. * Street Races - Apu is one of the opponents in the Circuit race where he drives the Longhorn. Level 5 * Incriminating Caffeine - Apu has come to regret ever selling the tainted Buzz Cola, and must find the source of the cola to redeem himself. He comes across a Cola Truck and follows it throughout Springfield until he ends up at the Legitimate Businessman's Social Club. * ...and Baby Makes 8 - At the Social Club, Apu finds Louie and tries to get some information about the cola, but Louie knows nothing, except that the trucks are controlled by mysterious strangers. He tells Apu that he shouldn't slip his nose into other people's business, saying that it could come back to haunt him & his family. This encourages Apu to get to the hospital, but Louie chases Apu in his Limo. Apu successfully loses the Mob giving chase and arrives at the hospital. * Eight is Too Much - At the hospital, Apu finds Dr. Hibbert, who tells him that his octuplets are about to make the hospital's waiting room dirty, and that Apu's diapers aren't covered by his insurance. He tells Apu about the parents from Shelbyville who have every diaper in town. Apu says that he can't fit the diapers in his car, as he needs a bigger car, so he goes to Homer at the hospital parking lot, asking him if he can borrow his custom-built car. Homer replies by saying that he can't borrow it, but he can sell it to Apu at an insanely high price. Apu purchases the car and goes after the Shelbyville family for the diapers and gives them to Dr. Hibbert. * This Little Piggy - Apu finds Krusty at his Krusty Burger restaurant near the construction site, and asks him if he knows anything about the cola trucks. Krusty can't tell Apu where the soda is coming from, but suggests following a police officer in order to find a professional criminal and advises Apu to dress "more American" for better luck. Apu dresses up in American clothing, follows a trail of donuts and finds Chief Wiggum, following him until he stops at the DMV. * Never Trust a Snake - Apu encounters Snake Jailbird, a criminal who knows about the cola trucks. He has a connection with the DMV, and asks Apu to pick up the litter for his community service in exchange for his wallet. Apu collects all of the trash, goes back to the DMV, where Snake tells Apu to pick up the folder, which turns out to be empty when Apu picks it up. * Kwik Cash - Apu realizes that he's been lied to by Snake, and gives him back the empty folder. It turns out that Snake needs more help with his community service. Apu gets into Snake's Bandit, they head out to the Springfield Googolplex and find an Armored Truck, proceeding to smash it up. They then drive back to Snake's hideout, all while avoiding the cops. Apu then threathens to use profanity if Snake doesn't tell him where the cola trucks are coming from, but Snake finally tells him that the cola trucks are registered to the Springfield Museum. * Curious Curator - Apu finds Bart and tells him about the discovery of where the Buzz Cola comes from: the Springfield Museum, which is set to close in 5 minutes according to Bart. Apu's car is out of gas, and he refuses to fill it up at the Kwik-E-Mart due to insane prices. He and Bart drive off in his red Ferrini to the museum, smash up the curator's car and get the key. At the museum, the Buzz Cola is shown dripping from a meteor in the museum and brings a dinosaur skeleton to life. Bart, however, trips on a wire that causes the meteor to explode & the skeleton to fall apart. After unintentionally destroying a priceless artifact, Apu and Bart go inside a vent and discover that Kang and Kodos are filming a space reality show called "Foolish Earthlings", using hidden cameras placed all over Springfield to broadcast it to every television in the galaxy. It's currently down in space ratings, so Kang and Kodos plan to raise the ratings of their show by dripping the cola into the water supply & distributing laser guns in Squidport's tourist area, making humans go berserk, destroying themselves and their town, therefore delivering big space ratings. * Kinky Frinky - Apu finds Professor Frink outside the Java Server, who's worried that his newest invention, the Hover Car is going haywire. Frink installed the onboard computer in his car and it came alive and attacked him. Apu finds Frink's hovering car and destroys it. Frink thanks Apu for his help and gives him his phone number if he ever plans to use his Hover Car. Level 6 * Going to the Lu' - Bart asks Apu to help him warn Krusty about the new Buzz Cola he endorsed. Apu refuses to help out of cowardness, scared of being vaporized by the space monsters. Bart then decides to find Otto to help him warn Krusty. Character Costumes Character Costumes refers to the outfits that the player can purchase for character that they are playing as in that level. The costumes (usually three per level) can be purchased from a clothing point somewhere on each map, and purchasing all the customers count towards getting 100% on that level. The clothing points for Apu are either Moe's Tavern or the Department of Motor Vehicles. These costumes are references to outfits that appear within the series. Normal Army The Army costume is an Indian army uniform consisting of a white jacket with epaulets and white pants, topped off with a purple-maroon turban. It is a reference to the costume he wore in the episode Homer the Vigilante. It costs 375 coins. American The American costume consists of a the Isotopes baseball T-shirt and a stereotypical 10-gallon hat. The costume is a reference to Much Apu About Nothing. The costume is required to begin This Little Piggy. It costs 425 coins. B-Sharps The B-sharps costume is the uniform that Apu wore when he was a member of the The Be Sharps barbershop quartet. It costs 475 coins. Trivia *Apu is the only character to make an appearance in every level of the game. *Characters can not drive their cars if they play a role in the level's plot, appear as a background character or take part in street races. Despite this, Apu can be seen driving the Longhorn in Level 7, even though he can also be seen tending to the Spook-E-Mart in the same level. *Apu is the only playable character who isn't a member of the Simpson family. Gallery Level 1 The Cola Caper.jpg|Homer and Apu inside the Kwik-E-Mart in "The Cola Caper" Level 2 2-5.png|Apu in the mission briefing for "Better Than Beef" Level 3 3-3.png|Apu in the mission briefing for "Bonfire of the Manatees" Level 5 Kwik.jpeg|Apu and Snake destroying the Armored Truck in "Kwik Cash" Apu + Bart - Cutscene.png|Apu and Bart upon realizing that a meteor is dripping Buzz Cola into a Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton Kang and Kodos.png|Apu and Bart spying on Kang and Kodos Vehicles Longhorn.png|The Longhorn, Apu's vehicle of choice Pre-release Level1Prerelease5.jpg|Apu and Homer Level2Prerelease2.jpg Level4Prerelease5.jpg Level5Prerelease.jpg Other Apu.png|Artwork of Apu shown in the Bonus Game Category:Characters Category:Level 1 Category:Level 2 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:Level 5 Category:Level 6 Category:Level 7 Category:Playable Characters